Love of an Art
by LadyOfTheIsle
Summary: He was an Art Piece and his master a demigod. They shouldn't have fallen in love because it was, oh so dangerous, but they did. (Multixover (mentioned))
1. Kai

Disclaimer: I don't own D. , Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. They belong to their respective owners.

Authors Note: Ok, so, this is my first story on this site. I accept any kind of review you give. Though obviously I'm hoping for good ones, but criticism is appreciated too. Now, on to the story...

* * *

He was old. Yet he was also young. He'd seen many a bad thing being done and did some himself. But he had also seen and done good things. Well, relatively good things at least. Should one ask some of his acquaintances, they'd say he was soft under his uncaring exterior. Now, if one would ask himself, he'd say he was a complete bastard and an all-round sadistic, homicidal maniac with little to no good qualities. Most would of course agree, he _was_ all that. But there was one thing he'd never tell you. He was capable of loving. He loved his Mother who raised him, his Father whom he'd never met but knew his Mother loved dearly, and even his Uncle. But he loved one person above everyone else. Oh, he'd cared about his Hostess, to whose bloodline he'd bound himself in. Only her descendants could set him free should they choose to do so. But it wouldn't happen for many generations. In a way he was glad they didn't. Otherwise he might have never met _him_.

* * *

"_I pledge myself to your service till my next host is old enough," he said, kneeling in front of the surprised boy. "Do with me as you see fit, master."_

_The boy was too surprised to say anything and just stared at him._

"…_Don't… don't call me that…" he managed to finally say. He grinned wickedly._

"_Oh? And what if I do?" he all but purred. "If I misbehave…" he smirked and held out his hands, "… you can throw away the keys." His smirk widened when the boy blushed slightly. Oh, it would be so much fun to tease this one._

* * *

He had loved teasing his one and only master. The only one of Hostess' bloodline to not be a host. And then he'd noticed that somehow he had fallen in love with his master along the way. He didn't say anything at first because it appeared his master loved someone else. And no matter what anyone, even he himself, said, he wasn't as selfish as to get between his master and his possible happiness. But when his master fell to Tartarus, he shared his pain and told him he loved him.

* * *

"_What… are you doing?"_

"_I'm sharing your pain master. I cannot let you suffer this alone!" he said solemnly._

"… _Why?"_

"_Because I love you."_

* * *

His master didn't believe him. Even Lady Aphrodite would be of no help. While she was a goddess of Love, she wouldn't necessarily be delicate or subtle enough.

* * *

_He was frustrated beyond belief. How was he going to convince him his feelings were genuine? He knew almost nothing about these kinds of things! It wasn't like his Mother had any time to tell him about feelings or how to court someone you liked before she was killed. He sighed and decided to play some of her records. It always calmed him to listen to his Mother sing._

"_Who are you listening to?"_

"_My Mother. She was a singer, Angel Evans. Rather ironic, considering… my Father, she used to say, had the looks of an angel. But not so much in personality. He was anything but. I'm much like him, in appearance and personality. We're blond, sadistic, homicidal maniacs. The only differences are one of my eyes and my wings." _

"_What's the difference then?"_

"_Both of his eyes were golden and his wings were white. My other eye color I inherited from my Mother, her eyes were emerald green. And you know my wings have a green hue to them."_

"_Have you ever met your father?"_

"_No. He died long before I was born. I was his final gift to Mother. He loved her. Uncle Satoshi even said so, and he doesn't really have fond memories of Father."_

_His master was quiet for a while just staring at nothing. His Mother's singing continued on the background as they sat in silence._

* * *

For all he said and did in his life, he felt like being a better person when in the company of his master. He didn't want it to end. And yet he knew it would end one day. His master would eventually die and he would have to move on to a host again. He longed for his master to aknowledge his feelings. He waited till his master's last day alive. But Nico di Angelo never said he loved him back or seemed to believe Kai truly loved him.

* * *

And he never stopped loving him.

* * *

How'd you like it? I tried to keep people guessing about who was who. Did I succeed? I might write more chapters to this. That is, if people liked this.

Again, any kind of review is appreciated. If you think my writing needs improving, you let me know, ok?


	2. Nico

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Author's note: Hee... it took me a while to figure out how exactly I could get a new chapter put in here... I'm rather embarrassed. Then again, I'm no technogeek or anything... I hope I didn't insult anyone just now.

Anyway! On with the story~.

* * *

How could he say _that_?! And in front of his father too! _"You can throw away the keys."_ It took every ounce of self-control he possessed not to blush up a storm at that. But he still flushed. And that ass had the… the… _audacity_ to smirk. And call him… _master_! At least he wasn't the only one surprised.

* * *

Nico hated his near endless teasing and innuendo. Yet he also liked his dry and somewhat morbid humor. Not that he'd _ever_ tell him that. The bastard would insufferably smug for weeks.

But he couldn't help but fall in love with said bastard. The fact he shared the pain of Tartarus with him only cemented his feelings. But why didn't he believe Kai loved him too? Why?

* * *

Jason thought he loved Percy. But did he? No… not in the romantic sense. Percy was his cousin, Kai wasn't. Kai was… not human but an Art Piece, is what he once called himself. Was that why he didn't believe? No, it wasn't that.

* * *

He felt privileged to having heard of Kai's parents. Nico had the feeling no one else, bar the one Kai called Hostess and his maternal ancestress, had seen under his rough exterior. But he still couldn't believe he didn't lie. Rationally, he knew Kai had never outright lied to him before. But Kai himself had admitted early on, he knew little when it came to feelings. So, Nico refused to believe, no matter how much he wanted otherwise. How much he wanted to voice his own feelings.

Yet he couldn't, not even when he was dying. But later, before going to reincarnation, he'd admit it to his father.

* * *

"_I loved him. I still do."_

_Hades looked at his son silently for a while._

"_I know," he said in a rough voice. He could somewhat understand what his son felt at the moment. "Maybe he'll find you in your next life. Then you can say it to him. Otherwise he'll never know."_

_Nico smiled. That sounded nice. Maybe then he could also start believing. And then, he was gone._


	3. Aphrodite & Hades

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

Aphrodite &amp; Hades' chapter:

Aphrodite:

She'd freely admit she wasn't all that fond of the children of Hades. Still… she couldn't help but think that the love Nico and Kai shared was cute. It also made her sort of sad. Because the only one to voice their feelings was Kai, who barely knew anything when it came to the matters of the heart. But such a cute couple they made… Her daughter Piper could see it too, unlike her siblings to her disappointment. Even _Hades_ knew. Why wouldn't he?

* * *

"_Can't you make that stubborn son of yours confess? I can't stand this! They both suffer because of their issues," she complained._

"_And just what would you have me do?" he drawled. She glared. "I can't force Nico to confess. They'd still have their issues at the end of the day. We can't help."_

_She had to grudgingly admit he was right. __**They**__ really couldn't help. But others… Fair game._

* * *

And the best part in all this? She had nothing to do with their feelings for each other. They were all their own. And that… made her happy.

* * *

Hades:

His son thought he didn't know. Well, he couldn't fault the boy for the false assumption. It wasn't like he ever said anything. But he knew. Whenever he had time, he'd IM Nico to see how he was doing and sometimes would catch him watching his servant longingly. Or those rare times he'd accidently see Kai damn near molest his son who looked rather flustered but not all that displeased. Hades would just roll his eyes and go back to his duties before they noticed him.

* * *

And really, he didn't understand what the problem was exactly. It wasn't like he'd disapprove. Apollo had once loved a man too. If he didn't hold it against his nephew, why would he hold it against his son?


	4. Jason & Leo

Disclaimer: Still don't own DNAngel or PJO/HoO.

Author's note: I'm on a roll with this... already two chapter's in one day. I wrote these during school hours though, 'cause inspiration struck me and I had to write them on paper before I forgot everything. It's been known to happen...

But, on with the story~!

* * *

Jason &amp; Leo's chapter:

Jason:

It was a misunderstanding that Nico thought he meant Percy. Well… granted, he did think that at some point. After thinking about it though, Nico's love for Percy was similar to his love for his sister. Purely platonic. But his love for his… servant… was romantic. He hadn't known what to think when Chiron had mentioned that Nico had a servant. More so because he looked a bit uneasy when saying it, like he didn't know what to think either. So it wasn't normal for the Greeks then… Said servants appearance hadn't exactly helped in forming an opinion about either the servant or the master. The guy was a sadist with a morbid sense of humor. Jason wondered if the master was the same… But he wouldn't know until they met.

* * *

He didn't understand what made Nico love the guy. Kai seemed to enjoy nearly molesting his… master and take pleasure in riling him up. But later, when he accidently overheard Kai practically shout he loved him, he began to understand. If only a little bit. But then he didn't understand why Nico didn't say "_I_ _love_ _you_". He partially got an answer to that question from Piper, whom he knew grew close to Kai during their quest to free Juno.

* * *

"_They have issues Jason. And… they don't know how to work them out. Neither had anyone to teach them. I mean… Kai told me his mom was killed when he was six and his uncle wasn't the most emotional man either. And Nico… he lost his mom too and his sister died about two or three years ago."_

"… _Can't anyone help them work it out?"_

"_I… I don't know. Mom said she can't help. I… have talked to Kai about Nico but… their issues always get between them. Kai usually only ends up teasing Nico even when he tries not to do so. He's a bit like you."_

"_Like a Roman?"_

"_Not exactly. You're not all that good with emotions Jason. You don't talk about them. Neither does Kai."_

"_He talks with you."_

"… _That's different. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I know these things. But I'm not overbearing with it, like some of my siblings. I guess he just finds it easier to talk about it with me. That or I remind him of someone he once knew."_

* * *

Talking with Piper only served to confuse him further. He tried talking with Nico but he just got angry at him. Guess he should have just stayed out of it. He clearly wasn't qualified for this…

* * *

Leo:

In Leo's opinion Kai was cool if a little creepy. The way he looked at most people… like they amused him or annoyed him to the point he wanted to mutilate them. But he noticed he didn't look at Nico or Piper that way. He seemed to be fond of Piper in a rather friendly way. But the way Kai looked at Nico… it was like he wanted to either eat him or hide him away from the world. He'd seen that kind of look before. Leo wasn't sure what Kai thought of him or Jason but mostly he seemed amused. He would have thought Kai would be offended by his questions concerning his wings. But it wasn't every day you met a guy with wings. Green wings no less! And he was a fast flyer. He gave Jason a run for his money. He seemed so at home in the sky.

* * *

When Nico had fallen into Tartarus he saw Kai's Scary Face, as he dubbed it. Kai was enraged and kept snapping at people, even Piper, for a while. Until he started to look to be in pain. Piper panicked but Kai brushed it off. Not rudely but more like in a way that he didn't want her worrying.

* * *

He'd never admit he nearly cried when they'd saved Nico and Kai ran shakily to embrace him and looked to be sobbing quietly. It was just… so touching and he had something in his eye. Yeah, that was his excuse. He had a reputation to keep. Oh, who was he kidding? Many had misty eyes. Especially the girls.

* * *

He noticed Nico didn't object to Kai hugging him with almost bruising force. Rather, he hugged him back with as much force as he could manage. Leo wished he had a tissue. He really, really wanted to cry at that moment. Partly because he noticed Kai was showing more emotion than he'd ever seen in the short time he'd known the guy. And because Nico would probably try to forget that moment for whatever reason. Didn't he understand the way Kai treated him? How relieved he was Nico was safe? Seriously, what was wrong with the guy? But he wasn't going to talk about it with him upfront like Jason tried to. Jason was his friend but for all he was skilled with swords and flying, Jason was crap when it came to delicate matters like feelings. Honestly...


	5. Piper

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

* * *

Piper's Chapter:

Piper knew there was something going on between the son of Hades and his… servant. And boy wasn't that weird. First she finds out she's a daughter of a goddess and now this? It took a while for her to realize what it was, but when she did… Piper couldn't help but squeal a bit. She wondered whether or not her siblings had noticed it. They hadn't, mostly because they didn't like Nico or Kai. Or so it seemed at first. Only Drew showed genuine dislike of them. She figured there was a story there. So she asked Annabeth because she was the most likely person to give an unbiased explanation.

* * *

"_Drew once tried to flirt with him, when he showed up here. He brushed her off rather rudely. She's hated him ever since."_

"_Why'd she take offence? It's not like she hasn't done something similar, right? I heard about the so-called right-of-passage of our Cabin. Love 'em and leave 'em."_

"…"

"_Can anyone say 'Karma, bitch!'"_

* * *

Later, during their quest, she realized she knew Kai from somewhere. He was a known artist. Her father had few of his paintings in his house. But… he was also dead. Kai Hikari had died at age sixteen of unknown reasons. Popular belief was that he'd died of heart problems. Some said he'd been assassinated. A rare few thought it was a suicide.

* * *

"_Aren't you dead?"_

"… _Yes. Technically."_

"_Then… how are you here? And how long?"_

"… _The fact I'm here has nothing to with what is going on. I'm not going to die until I'm set free. But it's true that I died recently but due to some time-travel I've been around for over five hundred years. I'm not going to bore you with details." In other words, he just didn't feel like telling her. But she didn't know that._

"_Are you saying that because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite?" she asked, indignant. Kai just rolled his eyes._

"_Of course not. I'm sure you're different than that detestable sister of yours, whose name I don't remember. You are not afraid to dirty your hands and fight with the rest. I respect that."_

_She laughed at the fact he didn't remember Drew's name (ha! in her face!) but was stunned silent at his declaration. That had to be more than anyone got with the exception of Nico._

* * *

Piper liked him, as a friend. She was sure he didn't mind her much, if that indulgent little, teeny tiny, smile was anything to go by. And he let her see some of his drawings. Most were about Nico but some were about a woman with midnight black hair and vivid emerald green eyes. Like… Kai's left eye. The woman must have been his mother. Kai laughed when she told him. A true laugh, not one those that freaked people out. Piper doubted many had heard it. But she'd bet everything that Nico had. Kai loved him after all. And she knew that he knew she knew he did.

* * *

"_Have you ever… told him?"_

_He clearly hesitated to answer her. He looked a bit uncomfortable._

"… _No. I… There's never been a right time."_

_She translated that to mean he didn't know __**how**__._

"_You can't wait forever. For all you know, he could die tomorrow or next week etc. and never know you love him."_

_Kai clenched his fists tightly. His eyes showed his pain at the thought and she wanted to apologize._

"_I know." It was but a whisper she heard it clearly. His worry for Nico's safety knew no bounds. Piper was sure that if he could, he'd take away all his pain. He'd rather suffer himself than let Nico suffer._

* * *

Kai was antsy for the rest of the quest, despite her pep-talks and the tension on his shoulders eased only when he saw Nico again. But he ruined it by being his usual snarky self, to Piper's dismay. Seriously. All those pep-talks were for nothing.

* * *

Author's note: I'm not entirely sure if the right-of-passage thing with the Aphrodite Cabin is 100% accurate (in wording at least). It's been a while since I've read the Lost Hero. Feel free to correct me if I was wrong.


	6. Others

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

* * *

Others' chapter:

* * *

Annabeth:

She watched them fall in love with each other. Kai teased Nico mercilessly and otherwise annoyed him but he loved him. And Nico snapped at Kai or ignored him at times and yet he still loved Kai. It was so obvious to anyone who cared to look. And yet those two didn't seem to notice the other's love.

* * *

Percy:

He knew he was oblivious but not so oblivious as to miss how his cousin was in love with his servant. He still wasn't all that used to the idea of a servant and his months long amnesia, courtesy of Hera, sure wasn't helping but… he noticed Kai was really upset when Nico fell to Tartarus and beyond relieved when he'd been rescued. And he was pretty sure servants didn't usually feel that way about their masters unless there were feelings of love present. Then again he wasn't exactly an expert but Kai wasn't normal by any means. He was a bastard most of the time but damn loyal when he felt like it. Or he liked you enough. Nico had ordered Kai to be nice, or as nice as can be, to him. And he was, especially after having met his mom.

* * *

"_You are lucky to have a mother like Mrs. Blofis. Truly lucky indeed. I envy you," he'd said and Percy had imitated a fish. "Do stop doing that Mr. Jackson. You'll catch flies," he'd continued with a smirk. His eye twitched. The jerk. Perfect gentleman in the presence of his mom and his usual self around everyone else._

* * *

He couldn't have known Kai was strongly reminded of his own mother when he'd met Sally. And couldn't force himself to act like he did most of the time.

* * *

Sally:

Sally Blofis neé Jackson was an intuitive woman as well as clear-sighted. So it was perfectly reasonable she'd notice. While she hadn't known Nico for long she could tell he loved the blond man who often accompanied him. She'd met him only once. He'd been very polite, though she could tell that he often wasn't. Sally thought she saw a bit of longing in his dual colored eyes when looking at her saying her goodbyes to Percy.

* * *

Chiron:

He had heard of Hikari Art Pieces. And how dangerous they were. How dangerous it was to love them. That was part of the reason why he was so uneasy with the idea of an Art Piece being a servant to someone. It wasn't common. And this one had been around for a long time but was born a little less than two decades ago. It was even more uncommon because he was born from a human mother. Who was a witch. So he wasn't fully an Art Piece but mostly. Hecate had told him Kai Hikari had been made from his parents' magic yet he was human until his death. He'd then traveled to the past because of his first host, a miko. Somehow he'd bound himself to her bloodline without her knowledge and Nico apparently was a cousin of those who were her direct descendants.

He became more uneasy as time went by and Nico started to love Kai. He was aware Mr. D thought he was being ridiculous but that was Mr. D and he didn't care. Chiron could only hope it wouldn't end up hurting the son of Hades too much in the end. Heartache was never easy.

* * *

Author's note: Alrighty... this should be the last chapter. I might do a sequel later. Just have to decide what crossover should I use... I'm a bit torn at the moment... Maybe I should put up a poll...


End file.
